Broken
by GummiStories
Summary: Alec Lightwood; fearless, brave, strong, kind... broken? If you have something you want me to write, send me a message! Follow my tumblr! /blog/gummi-stories


"Magnus?" Clary questioned as she slowly pushed open the door leading into Magnus' apartment, surprisingly and concerningly the door was unlocked. The moment she stepped inside, the strong smell of alcohol hit her hard.

"By the angel, Magnus are you here?" She questioned stepping into the lounge, there were empty alcohol bottles and glasses littered all over the room, some of them still holding some sort of alcohol in them

"Seriously Magnus you can't just hide in here for the for the rest of eternity, I need to talk to you!" Clary shouted as she began to get annoyed

"Could you keep your voice down? I have a headache" Clary heard Magnus mumble as he came out of his bedroom. His hair a mess, skin pale and the underneath of his eyes were a dark purple

"My God Magnus you look terrible!" Clary exclaimed at the sight of the warlock, clearly, he had a hangover

"Well thank you for pointing out the obvious, what can I do for you, Clary?" Magnus mumbled running a hand through his wild hair, attempting to somewhat tame it

"We think we've figured out where he is" The moment Clary mentioned him, Magnus' eyes widened and his whole body stiffened

"Y...You do?" Magnus questioned, his voice cracking a little

"Yes, we're leaving soon to-

"I'm coming with you" Magnus interrupts Clary before running off into his room to get dressed out of the clothes he had been wearing for weeks

"Magnus, no! You can't come it's too dangerous" Clary exclaimed chasing after Magnus to the bedroom

"And you're planning on stopping me, how?" Magnus questioned as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it across the room

"Please Magnus I don't want you getting hurt, I doubt Alec would want it either" Clary pleaded as Magnus continued to get dressed

"Alec is the one who is important right now, not me, he could be extremely hurt and we're sitting here doing nothing about it!" Magnus replied as he finished getting dressed. Clary sighed, knowing there was no way to stop this warlock on a mission

"Fine but you have to promise me to be careful"

Magnus paced back and forth impatiently in the dark corridor, why do shadowhunters always need to do the heroics and leave the downworlders to clean up the mess. Clary, Jace and Izzy had ordered him to stay out of the room they believed Alec was in until they deemed it 'safe'

"What is taking you so goddamn long" Magnus mumbled under his breath as many other shadowhunters busied around him. His stomach was doing somersaults as he waited to find out if Alec was okay

"Magnus!" Magnus' head snapped to the left at the sound of Izzy's voice calling him, she was poking her head out from the room Alec was in, a look of panic on her face

"Is everything okay?" Magnus questioned quickly making his way over to her

"No… Alec he… he isn't letting anyone touch him and he's not responding to any of us, we need you to help" Izzy explained causing Magnus' blood to run cold… what did this Seelie do to him? As far as Magnus had been informed, the person who had taken Alec had been a Seelie; the Seelie had been seen quite a few times before the kidnapping on security tape, apparently, he was 'obsessed' with Alec in some way and had taken him to have him to himself

"Shit… get everyone else out of there, I'll see what I can do" Magnus replied nervously, with a nod Izzy turned and called everyone out of the room. Clary and Jace filed out, looks of horror on both of their faces, causing Magnus' panic to set in even further.

Magnus took a deep breath in before walking in, quickly turning to shut the door behind him before looking at Alec. Turning, Magnus was greeted with a very different room, the room was well lit, had fluffy carpet, the walls were covered in cloth and there was a white double bed in the middle of the room; it was very faerie-like. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next; Alec was curled up in a ball in the furthermost corner of the room completely naked. His middle was covered with Jace's jacket, giving him some decency. His pale runed skin was painted with black, blue, green and yellow bruises, along with many different types of cuts, burns and welts. His hair was askew and out of place and he had his face hidden defensively behind his arms

"Alexander?" Magnus questioned quietly, not wanting to startle the already frightened shadowhunter. Alec's head slowly came out from behind his arms, his face was also painted with bruises and cuts; his blue eyes were dull and wide with fear

"Alexander it's me, Magnus" Magnus continued, placing his hands out in front of him, in a non-threatening way

"N-No…" Magnus heard Alex whimper, his voice broken and strained

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise" Magnus explained, sitting down to get on his level

"I...I'm se-seeing thi...things ag-again… yo-you aren't he...here" Alec whimpered, hugging himself tighter, hiding his face away again

"You aren't seeing things, Alexander, you've been missing for three weeks" Magnus whispered, he could feel tears stinging at the back of his eyes

"If… if you're r-real… yo-you'd have your O-Omamori with you" Alec continued, of course, the gift Alec had given him after their night in Tokyo together

"I have it right here sweetheart, I always carry it with me, remember? You bought it for me and said it will bring me luck and protection" Magnus quickly pulled the Japanese Omamori from out his pocket and held it in his hand, showing it to Alec. His eyes widened at the sight of the small charm. There a moment of silence as Alec stared at the charm, Magnus watching him intently. Suddenly, Alec's face fell and he looked up to Magnus, tears rapidly building his eyes

"M-Mags…" he whimpered raising a hand to reach for him. Magnus quickly put the charm away and moved closer to Alec, taking him into his arms. Alec gripped on Magnus' shirt quickly and began to sob, his body shaking due to the force of his cries.

"I've got you, my love, you're safe now" Magnus exclaimed, holding Alec tightly as he gently rubbed his back

"He… He wo-wouldn't stop Magnus he wouldn't st-stop" Alec cried into Magnus' neck

"Who wouldn't stop?" Magnus questioned pulling away a little to look at Alec's face

"H-Him… I s-said no and he touched me, he ke-kept touching me and touching me and to-touching me an-

"Shh, shh, shh, it's alright Alexander, he's not going to hurt you anymore" Magnus cut Alec's rambling off, gently placing his hands on his lovers' bruised and tear-stained cheeks.

"Ple-Please don't leave me" Alec whispered, staring directly into Magnus' eyes. The sound of that broke Magnus' heart, his fearless, brave, strong and kind shadowhunter had been reduced to a shaking shell of himself; his Alec was… broken.

"I'm not going anywhere Alexander, you're safe now" Magnus replied as Alec leant forwards into his chest; his sobs had stopped but his tremors remained

"Not going anywhere…" Magnus mumbled as he began to build up a light sleeping spell, just enough to put Alec to sleep for a few hours; it would make moving him back to the Institute and injury examination a lot easier. Magnus slowly began combing his fingers through Alec's hair, allowing the sleeping spell to take effect

"Mm… tired" Alec mumbled, his eyelids growing heavy

"Just rest my dear, I'll be right here when you wake up" Magnus soothed quietly, placing a light kiss in Alec's hair. Alec attempted to say something else but it came out mumbled as he slowly fell limp against Magnus' chest, his breathing evening out and his body relaxing from it's stiff and defensive state

"Oh Alexander, what did that bastard do to you?"


End file.
